Imprinting
by Narutofreak122
Summary: Kari Marie Cullen was adopted by Edward and Bella. They raised her and now she is 16 years old and still human. She meets Jacob Black and he imprints on her. Kari always wanted to be a vampire but will Jacob change her mind? JXOC
1. Kari Marie Cullen

_Edward and Bella finally got home from their honeymoon when they saw a basket on the porch. The whole Cullen family weren't back from hunting yet. Bella rushed to the basket and saw a baby girl under the covers._

_"I guess we should keep her. Let's name her Kari. Kari Marie Cullen," Edward suggested,._

_"Yes. Now we can experience the gift of parenting!" Bella squealed._

_Kari yawned in Bella's arms. Edward carried Kari and kissed her forehead._

_"You'll grow up to be a beautiful girl, aren't you Kari?" Edward smiled, as Kari giggled._

_16 years later_

"Kari!! Wake up! It's breakfast time!" Alice called, as I threw my blanket over my head.

"10 more minutes," I mumbled, lying with my face in the pillow.

"Don't make me come up there!" Emmett yelled.

I groaned, as I laid comfortably in my pillow. Rosalie and Alice kept me up all night playing human Barbie. I didn't even know why. It wasn't like I was going on a date or something. Well, with my dad around, I won't be able to date until I'm 60. I drifted off to sleep again. Suddenly, water splashed on my face. Icy cold, water...

"EMMETT!!" I screamed, jumping out of bed and chasing after him.

He already ran outside, laughing his head off. I didn't even know why I try to run after him. Suddenly, I slipped over the second step and fell. Awww...Crap! All of a sudden, hard, cold hands caught me before I broke another arm. He chuckled, as he released me.

"Good morning sleepy," Jasper greeted, smiling at my clumsiness.

"'Morning Uncle Jasper," I yawned, as I raced upstairs to brush my teeth.

As I did, I saw my reflection on the mirror. Another year until my dad, Edward, change me into a vampire. Until then, I'm stuck as the only human in this family. Bella and Edward, or mom and dad, graduated from Darthmouth 2 years ago. Edward, now is a doctor, like Carlisle. Bella is a nurse and a pediatrician. Edward can read minds, Bella can teleport and perform telekinesis, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Alice can see into the future. Esme made me some toast, eggs, and bacon. She left a note for me.

_Family went hunting. Be back soon. You can take the Mercedes guardian if you want to. Stay out of trouble. Love Bella._

_**We'll be back as soon as possible. Don't get lost, trip, bump into walls, crash into trees, and don't do anything rash. At least try. Love, Edward.**_

I didn't bother to look at the rest. They were always the same. Jasper reminds me not to be irresponsible and break any part of my body again. Alice warns me that she's watching and tells me to have fun. Emmett tells me to stay away from his game systems. Rosalie told me that I can use her makeup if I get bored. Like hell I would. She also gave me X's and O's. Ok, that's so typical of my aunt who always wanted a child to raise. Esme told me to bring some food and not starve myself. Yeah, I don't eat much nowadays. I don't know why. I think it's a habit. Carlisle tells me to go read in his library if I want to. I love his library. There's always something good to read.

I hopped in the Mercedes and drove to Canada. Our family had moved from Forks, Washington to Raymond, Montana. Canada was only 9 miles away from Raymond. I drove down the road and I was now in Canada. Suddenly, I saw a wolf near the woods. The wolf had reddish-brown fur, and it was HUGE. I stopped the car to examine it. Its eyes glistend as I took a picture of it on my camera phone. When I looked up, it was gone. I ran after it. The wolf hid from me as I got closer.

I **love **animals, especially rare and endangered ones. Suddenly, there was a growl behind me. I whirled around and saw a bear. Damn! First Emmett and now me. I backed away, slowly and fearfully. A boulder blocked me from going any further. All of a sudden, the wolf went in front of me and barked at the bear. The bear whimpered and left. I stared at the wolf, incredulously. Did it just save me?

"Thank you," I thanked, as I reached my hand toward it.

"You're welcome," it replied.

Yes, I had an uncanny gift ever since birth. I can talk to animals. Edward, Bella, and Carlisle wanted to find out why but it wasn't possible to get the clus. Alice and Rosalie tried to research but they didn't know my name.

"What's your name? I'm Kari," I intoduced, as it allowed me to pet him.

"Jacob Black...So this is imprinting," Jacob murmured.

"What?" I asked, confused.


	2. Jacob Black the Werewolf

I had no idea what _**imprinting **_was. I realized that Jacob was no ordinary wolf.

"Never mind. Anyways, why did you come after me? Usually when people see me they either point a gun at me and scream, or they just run. Also, you can actually _**talk **_to me in my wolf form. What are you?" Jacob asked, as I stroked his fur.

"I can talk to animals ever since I was little. I think it's some kind of gift. That's why I love animals so much. When I saw you, I didn't even think about how dangerous you were but how rare and handsome you were," I replied, smiling.

I swore if Jacob was human, he would blush.

"Yeah..I gotta keep you away from big animals. Don't you have a family?" Jacob asked.

"I was adopted by the Cullens. They raised me because my real family abandoned me," I told, as Jacob jerked back.

"The vampires? You're a _**Cullen**_?" Jacob growled, as he braced himself.

"Yes, they're vampires. But I'm still human. Edward won't change me until I'm 17 for some reason," I explained.

"You want to be a filthy bloodsucker who'd have to drink animal blood? I thought you loved animals," Jacob hissed, as I cringed back.

I wanted to deny it, but Jacob was right. My family hunted animals and not humans. Jacob was angry at me now for some reason. Now that I think about it, being a vampire has its disadvantages.

"How did you know-"

"I knew Edward and Bella Cullen. I use to live in La Push. Bella was the reason I left La Push and wander around now," Jacob told.

I stood there, confused. What did my mother do to him? Tears streaked down my face as Jacob looked at me. I felt scared now.

"Oh..Kari...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you scared. Talking about the **Cullens** hitted a nerve. I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm sorry. It's just Bella broke my heart. She chose Edward over me. She married him and became a vampire. My heart never healed since," Jacob told.

My eyes widened. How come they never told me this? I fell to my knees as I hugged Jacob. I wanted to make him feel better and stop his pain. It worked a little. Jacob relaxed under my arms and his head rested on my shoulders. Rain poured on us suddenly. Jacob's body felt warm and comfy.

"So...Where do the blood-..._Cullens_ live now?" Jacob asked, as I released him.

"We live in Raymond, Montana. You know the Cullens had to move every now and then right?" I noted, feeling cold again.

"Yeah...You're soaking wet. You shouldn't leave a Mercedes unattended either," Jacob informed.

I completely forgot about my Mercedes.

"Jacob...You're a werewolf right?" I asked, gently.

Jacob bowed his head looking ashamed. His eyes were sad, but he gave me a weak nod. I knelt next to him and kissed his forehead. His eyes widened, as I stood up.

"Cool," I smiled, as I turned around to head back.

Oh great! I i didn't know where to go. My head looked left, right, front, and back. All I could see were trees. Jacob barked a laugh.

"Your car's that way," Jacob directed, amused.

He pointed to my front.

"Oh...Thanks. Hey, will I get to see you again?" I asked.

"Yeah. Swear," Jacob replied. "Oh from now on, call me Jake."

I hugged him and and ran towards my car. I placed the key into the ignition and drove back home.


	3. We Will Meet Again

It was dark outside, and it was 10:00 P.M. How was that possible? I only talked to him for a couple of minutes...I think. My mind was completely on Jacob. Why did my parents keep him a secret? What was he doing in Canada? When was I going to se his human side? Better yet, when can I see if again? I arrived home 30 minutes later while thinking about Jacob. I entered the house soaked.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Edward thundered, as I cringed back.

Awww...Crap! Lucky Edward can't read my mind. I'd be toast.

"Kari Marie Cullen!" Bella yelled, as I closed my eyes.

Great...Even Bella's mad. I went into the living room.

"Uhm...Hi?" I greeted, whimpering.

"HI?! That's all you're going to say?!" Emmett shouted.

"Yep," I replied, as he glared at me. "Don't glare at me! _**You're**_ the one who poured ice cold water on me this morning and ran!"

"Don't change the subject, Kari. Where _**were**_ you? Alice saw your future disappear!" Edward yelled, angrily.

I clenched my teeth. Everyone looked at me. I looked away, as I held my jaw. Why should I tell them the truth? They never told me about Jake.

"I went for a walk in the woods. I ran away fom a...wolf and got lost. Then, it sort of guided me back to the car," I told, half-lying.

Edward exchanged a glance at Bella who nodded.

"Ok. It's a school night.Go to bed," Edward ordered.

"But it's only 10:30!" I protested.

"How long are you going to keep this up, Edward? She's part of the family. You need to tell her. Bella, you too," Jasper advised.

Tears flooded down my cheeks. I ran upstairs before anyone could say anything.

"Hold on Kari! Wait!" Alice called, but I slammed the door in my room.

"She knew," Rosalie said, downstairs.

I locked the room and laid in bed. Suddenly, I heard a knock from my door.

"Go away," I ordered, mumbling.

"Kari. Please. Can we talk?" Bella asked, gently.

I didn't reply. The door creaked open, and Bella sat on my bed.

"Listen Kari. Edward and I loved each other ever since I was a human. He was the love of my life, and then Edward left me one day. He was tring to protect me because he was a vampire. While he was gone, I befriended Jacob. Jacob was a werewolf, and he was my best friend.

One day, I wanted to jump off a cliff. While I jumped, I decided to die. You see, I loved Edward so much that I couldn't live without him. Then, Jacob saved me. Alice had a vision and thought I was dead. Edward found out and went to the Volturi, and we told you the rest," Bella told, as I winced. The Volturi's were not a subject I wanted to discuss.

"Did you ever loved Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes, but I loved your father so much more," Bella replied.

"Then you wouldn't mind if Jake fell in love right?" I asked.

"No. I'd be happy for him," Bella answered, tucking me in. "Honey, you didn't dry off yet."

"I'll get to it," I muttered, as she closed the door.

I changed into my pajamas and slept. The next morning my alarm clock rang. I turned it off and rushed to the restroom. I brushed my teeth, changed, and rushed downstairs.

"She obeys the alarm clock but not us?" Emmett asked, mockingly.

I rolled my eyes, as I grabbed my bookbag. I rushed to the living room.

"Whoah. Hold it. What about your breakfast?" Edward asked, as I groaned.

I sat in the dining room looking at the food. Why does Esme do this to me?

"Jasper, Emmett. You two are going to take me to the movies after school right?" I asked, cheerfully.

"Oh...Kari. We can't today. Carlisle needs the family to clean up the house and help some of his patients. The hospital is infested with rats for some reason," Jasper explained, sadly.

"We're sorry," Emmett apologized, looking guilty.

"It's no problem. I don't mind," I muttered, as I bit my toast. "Ok! All done! Bye!"

I waved at my family and drove to school. I was a sophomore who was pretty popular at Yearlington High, but I didn't care about that. My first class was English Lit. I sat at the back as usual. All of a sudden, a guy came into the classroom. He handed something for Mr. Gass to sign. He was new here, no doubt. He had spiky black hair with three straps of bangs over his forehead. His skin was tannish and he was very muscular. I never seen him before, but he looked very familiar. He sat next to me.

"Hi. I'm Kari Cullen. You are?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

He chuckled and looked at me. His eyes stared at mine and finally laughed.

"The one and only, Jacob Black," he introduced.


	4. Our First Kiss

"Jake?? Oh my gosh! I don't believe it!" I beamed, as I hugged him.

He laughed, as he hugged me back. I released him as we beamed like little kids.

"I transferred here to be with you!" Jacob chirped.

"You didn't have to do that for me!" I scolded, as he shrugged.

Class soon began and Mr. Gass started off with his boring voice about Shakespeare again. Jacob stared at me throughout the whole class, making me blush. It was like he saw an angel, or like he just saw light for the very first time. Oh yeah? Well two can play this game. I studied his appearance. Jake was pretty cute from my perspective. Werewolf or not, I wanted to become his friend. Jake smirked, as he stared at me again. I looked away. Okay, I give up. He wins. Soon, the bell rang and we both walked down the hallway.

"What do you have next?" Jacob asked, intrigued.

"Trig. I'll see you later," I replied.

"Wow...I do too," Jacob smirked.

"Hold on. Can I see your schedule?" I asked.

Jacob handed me his schedule. I examined it and my eyes widened. He had English Literature, Trigonometry, World Studies, P.E., Biology, Lunch, Homeroom, Free Period, and Weights on Wednesdays. Exactly like mine, only I have Lunch during his P.E. time, and P.E. on his lunch time.

"Wow...We have almost every class together," I frowned, confused.

"It's amazing how charming I am," Jake boasted, as I rolled my eyes.

Bribery...Even a simple girl like me could do it. Jacob took my hand and took me to Trig. During Trig, we spent the entire time '**working**' as in passing notes. During World Studies, we were **taking notes **as in playing tic-tac-toe. I kept on losing to him for some reason. P.E. was so boring without him. My best friend, Natalie Bains, was running laps with me.

"So, who's the new guy you've been hanging out with? He's HOT," Natalie giggled.

"Jacob Black. We're friends I guess," I shrugged, as she kept pace with me.

"Doesn't seem that way to most people. There were rumors that you two were going out," Natalie told.

I thought about it. Let them believe what they want to. I liked Jacob as a friend or as a lover, it didn't matter to me. As long as I can still hang out with him then I'm happy.

"Natalie. You can believe what you want to believe but I'm only telling you the truth," I stated, and soon the bell rang.

"See you Kari," Natalie waved, as she joined her friends.

They were whispering, but I quickly ran to Biology. Jake and I were doing a lab sheet together. We were the first ones to finish. Jacob got tired and decided to blow spitballs. He landed one on Mrs. Kieffer, and he threw his straw to a guy named Matthew McDermott. I stifled a giggle, as Matthew got in trouble.

After Biology, I endured lunch. Soon, I had to go to homeroom. Jacob was already there and we talked and whispered the entire time. Soon, it was free period where we roam around.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Jacob asked, nervously now.

We walked to the parking lot and sat down on a bench. We looked at the clouds for a while.

"Have the Cullens ever told you about _**imprinting**_?" Jacob asked, worried.

I shook my head, as he looked down. My mind went frantic. What was wrong? He looked into my eyes.

"It's very hard to explain. It's like a love-at-first-sight thing but more powerful. It happens only to werewolves. It's when we find our true half, our soul mates," Jacob explained, as he held my hand. "You're my other half, Kari. I imprinted on you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips on me, before I had time to react.


	5. Grounded

Without even thinking about it, I was kissing Jacob back. I didn't care what my family would think and I was positive that Alice couldn't see me if I was with Jacob. I couldn't pull away mentally and physically. Number one, he was too strong and two, I desperately wanted _this_. The kiss deepened, and I finally pulled away to catch my breath. Jacob looked at me incredulously, and as soon as I caught my breath, he kissed me again.

"Get away from her, DOG!!" a voice yelled, as we broke apart.

Emmett and Jasper ran towards us. Jacob looked pissed and disappointed. Emmett looked menacing, Jasper looked protective and disgusted, and I was pretty much annoyed. These two idiots told me they were _**busy **_today. Lies!

"Next time you kiss her, I'll crush your neck," Emmett threatened.

"I'll take it," Jacob sneered, winking at me.

Jasper snarled and dragged me into the Volvo. Emmett glowered at Jacob and backed away. I mouthed a 'sorry' to Jake. He mouthed an 'it's ok' and waved at me. Jasper took the driver's seat, and Emmett took shotgun which left me with the backseat.

"What were you thinking, kissing that dog?!" Emmett yelled, glaring at me as always.

"Kari. That was very irresponsible," Jasper stated, as I rolled my eyes.

"And SICK!!" Emmett added.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure," I mumbled, smiling to myself.

Jasper and Emmett groaned disgustedly.

"Hey! You torture me by making out with Rosalie and Alice," I defended.

"That's not the same," Jasper argued, while parking in the garage.

"At least it's not with a werewolf! Wait til Edward hear about this!" Emmett shouted.

We entered and Edward obviously read their minds. His eyes turned pitch black. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle looked at us, confused. Edward letted a growl and stormed to the living room. My eyes begged on Jasper. Edward calmed down a little bit.

"Stop it, Jasper!" Edward barked, as Jasper shrugged at me.

Emmett and Jasper told everone what happened.

"O my gosh!! My little Kari's all grown up!" Alice squealed, hugging me.

"Alice, you're not helping," Edward growled. "Kari, I can't believe you! You're grounded for a week. I'm marching up to your school first thing tommorow to change your schedule. Out of all the people you could've fallen for, it had to be Jacob Black?? He's a werewolf and he's completely unstable. He could kill or hurt you."

"What?! You can't do that!!" I yelled, angrily.

"Would you rather transfer?" Edward snarled.

I huffed, as I stormed upstairs. I sat in my room and pressed my ear against the wall. My eyes were filled with tears.

"That was kind of harsh, Edward," Jasper muttered.

"Everyone deserves a chance at love," Esme noted.

"It had to be a DOG?!" Edward argued.

"She's in love! I never thought that it would happen. It doesn't matter if it's with a dog. It's still love," Alice beamed.

"Either way. She's in love with a dog. I thought my niece would at least have better taste," Rosalie hissed.

I sighed, as I grabbed my backpack. I jumped out of the window and ran into the forest. I knew they were following me, but I kept on running. It wasn't long before a hand caught my wrist, and he wasn't a Cullen to my surprise. It was Jacob Black. Tears were still flooding down my cheeks.

"Kari? Why are you crying?" Jake asked, as I raised an eyebrow. It was kind of obvious. "Oh..I get it. Alright then. Wait right here."

Jacob transformed into a wolf and gesture me to hop on. I gathered his clothes and tucked them into my backpack. I hopped on his back, and he raced off.

"Kari?! Kari!" voices called, in the distance.

Good thing Alice couln't see Jacob. My scent mixed in with Jake's so they can't track us down.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, excitedly.

"La Push," Jake answered.


	6. Kidnapped

"You're kidnapping me aren't you?" I asked, smirking.

"Yep," Jacob smirked.

Jacob sprawled into the forest and the wind swifted on my face. I held onto Jacob's neck and my head rested on Jake's fur. I wanted to fall asleep but I was too curious about what happens next. He was as fast as lightning. Unlike Emmett who is about his speed, he actually slows down for me. I knew my family wouldn't know where I am, and that was the problem. My family splitted up into two parties. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are on the anti-JacobXKari list. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle are on the supporting side. My mom is Switzerland apparently.

"You could go to sleep if you want. Don't worry, I won't drop you," Jacob reassured.

"Jake, do you seriously think I can sleep when I'm on a werewolf's back?" I asked, as he laughed.

Jacob kept running on for a while and we finally stopped. Jacob was out of breath as he grinned at me.

"Are you okay? How was the ride?" Jacob asked.

"It was faster than any Mercedes I've ridden," I smiled, as he chuckled.

"Werewolves tend to run faster than vampires. Anyways, this is my home. I want you to meet some people," Jacob invited, as I got off his back.

Jacob took his clothes from my bookbag. I looked away as he changed. He dressed as I looked at the empty woods. I had a feeling something was watching me. Suddenly, his warm arms hugged my waist. I whirled around and noticed that he didn't put on his shirt. OH MY GOSH! He was so muscular and his abs were so...HAWT!

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Y-Y-Y-," I stammered, feeling like a complete idiot.

"You're so adorable," Jacob grinned, as he kissed my lips.

His lips pressed tightly on mine. My hand touched his chest as his right hand was around my waist and his left hand smoothed my hair. The kiss deepened, and it became more passionate. I, soon, pulled away.

"Why'd you do that for? I was getting to the good part," he pouted.

"Who were those people you wanted me to meet?" I asked, as he rolled his eyes.

Jacob took my hand and walked with me across the street. Suddenly, four figures appeared before us.

"It's Jacob Black!! Get him!!" they cried.


	7. The Call

The four figures ran up towards Jacob and I started to panic. Who were they? What did they want? The four tackled Jacob down and before I had time to react, they were all laughing. I stood there obviously confused.

"Kari. This is Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil. They're my friends and also werewolves," Jacob introduced.

"Oh..It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Kari," I introduced, as I shook each of their hands.

"She's not shy is she?" Embry smirked, as I shrugged.

"Is she your new friend or something Jake?" Jared asked.

"She's my imprint," Jacob told, as silence followed.

The four stared at me appreciatively and incredulously. The silence made me nervous and I couldn't help but hold Jake's hand tightly. Thankfully, Quil broke the silence.

"Well...Let's go to Sam's house. He'll be glad to see you again Jake. By the way, do you have any sisters?" Embry asked, as I raised an eyebrow.

Jacob pounded Embry on the head. Well, it was nice to know that Jacob was overprotective of me, and that he gets jealous easily. I smiled to myself at the thought. The other four were smiling at me and nodding their approval. Jacob rolled his eyes, and I allowed Jaocb to hug me, protectively.

"Well, I don't blame Embry. She's hot," Paul smirked, as Jacob shot a death glare at him.

I blushed madly, as Embry chuckled.

"Paul and Embry are always like that. Don't mind them," Quil reassured, as the guys walked me to a house.

As we all came in, a woman stared at Jacob. She soon was crying and she was hugging him. Half of her face was scarred but the other half was perfect. After that, I tried not to look at it much.

"That's Emily," Jared introduced. "She's Sam's fiancee."

Suddenly, a man entered the room. He was huge and about as tall as Jacob. He looked at me curiously before turning to Jacob. The guys gathered in the living room.

"Jacob. Welcome back," he greeted, as they nodded at each other. "Who's this?"

"Jake's imprint," Paul told, as Emily's attention flicked toward me.

"O...It's very nice to meet you. I'm Emily Uley. It's very nice to meet you," Emily introduced, ehthusiastically.

"Oh. My name's Kari Marie-" I replied, but hesitated at the end.

Jacob looked down, sadly. I looked away with remorse, as I realized that these wonderful people were my enemies. They all looked at me curiously. Jacob stiffened in his seat.

"Guys...Kari's a human okay. She was just raised by the **Cullens**," Jacob told, as I hid my face.

Silence filled the room again. I knew they were going to hate me. Even if I wasn't a vampire, they'll judge me right away.

"Jeez Jacob. Do you always have to fall for a girl that's attached to the bloodsucking leeches?" Jared asked, amused.

This pissed me off a bit, but to my relief, the guys were all laughing.

"And she decided to run away? Smart girl. I like her," Sam nodded, his approval.

I was starting to like this new way of life. I could just picture my new life with Jacob. I would have a reddish-brown wolf protecting me an always being by my side. Unlike the vampires, I can actually have children. I could see black-haired kids with tannish skin and maybe hazel eyes like mine. My brothers who would always make me laugh no matter how annoying they are. I should also consider college right now.

"Kari. Do you want to go canoeing on the beach with me?" Jacob asked, as I shrugged.

"Sure," I agreed, as the guys beamed.

"Well you guys have fun then. Enjoy yourselves. We'll just sit here and relax," Embry announced, sarcastically.

Jacob and I looked at the four immature beast, suspiciously. They acted like innocent angels, eating Emily's muffins. I crossed my arms, as Jacob rolled his eyes. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Jasper's phone number. I gulped, as I pushed talk on the phone. Every face was on me.

"Put them on speaker," Jacob ordered, as I hit the talk buttoned and activated my phone on speaker.

Well..Here it goes! I just hope I survive this. Every eye was on my phone that laid across the table. Everyone was just as nervous as I was.

"Hello?" I greeted, as I shut my eyes tightly.


	8. Telephone Commotion

"Kari!! THANK GOD!! WHERE ARE YOU?! I can't believe you ran off with a werewolf!! That was VERY irresponsible! Are you suicidal?!" Jasper shouted, as I cringed back.

Jasper NEVER yelled at me, angrily before.

"No, I'm not suicidal. Can I-" I started, but a voice interrupted me.

"Hand me the phone, Jasper!!" Emmett yelled.

"Not now Emmett. Stop! Let go!" Jasper ordered, but Emmett obviously yanked the phone away from Jasper.

"Kari! Where the heck are you? I'll come pick you up, right now! Jeez, that dog's going to pay for kidnapping you. Don't worry, we'll be right over. Just, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Emmett asked, shouting.

I was so glad I put the phone on speaker. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Jared had an amused expression on. Sam looked solemn, Paul looked digusted, and Emily looked worried.

"Uhm...Well...I'm at a place where you can never just come and pick me up," I said, whimpering now.

"No more riddles! Where are you?!" Emmett asked, still yelling.

"Somewhere. Nowhere special," I replied, as he growled.

Jasper took back the phone, obviously and started whispering.

"Kari! Tell us where you are right now!" Jasper ordered, menacingly. Jeez, I never knew Uncle Jasper was so pushy!

"La Push!" I answered, as the werewolves grinned.

"What?! We can't go there!" Jasper shouted.

"Is that Kari? Let me talk to her," Alice commanded.

"No I'm talking to her," Jasper protested.

Alice obviously flirted with Jasper. I heard a 'please' and a 'fine' from them. The guys were all disgusted.

"What?! You give the phone to her and not your own brother?" Emmett asked, mocking a hurt tone.

"Alice is my soulmate," Jasper replied, simply.

"Family means **nothing** anymore," Emmett pouted.

"Hey Kari. Wassup?" Alice asked.

"Great another leech came into the conversation," Jacob mumbled, disgusted.

"Cool it. This one actually approves of our relationship," I ordered.

"Ohhhhhh...She does huh?" Jacob asked, cheerfully now.

"That's right. I'm happy Kari found someone, even if it's with you DOG," Alice sneered.

"Don't call me dog," Jacob ordered, pissed now.

"Don't call me leech," Alice snapped.

Then, my mom grabbed the phone. I heard Alice start to complain, but Bella ran off.

"Hey Kari, Jake," Bella greeted.

"Hi Bella," we both replied.

"By the way, Jake, don't you DARE show Kari that motorcycle," Bella warned.

"What motorcycle?" I asked, curiously.

"Forget it Kari. I'm not showing you the motorcycle," Jacob denied, but winked at me,

"YAY!" I beamed.

"Yay, what?" Bella asked, suspiciously.

Aw...Crap! Jacob smacked his forehead, shaking his head.

"You're more smart now, aren't you Bella?" Jacob asked, smirking.

"Yes..Wait, what is that suppose to mean? Ughh...Just don't show her that motorcycle! I was young and foolish back then," Bella ordered, as we smirked.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Who's that on the phone?" Edward asked, as my eyes widened.

"Well, it was nice talking to you John. Don't show Kira those motorcycles and your relationship will be fine," Bella ordered, as she hung up.

Jacob and I were cracking up at how close we were to facing Edward's wrath. The guys and Emily couldn't help but laugh along.

"Wow...It's funny how Emmett or whatever the bloodsucker's name was, pouted at Jasper. I didn't know they had a soft side," Paul laughed.

"Wow...I wonder if they will set foot in our land because of Kari. Everything is so much more exciting whenever Kari's around," Embry chuckled.

"You're going to show her the motorcycle right Jake?" Quil smirked.

I couldn't help but drone them out. I was just wondering what happened between Jacob and my mom. I'll ask Jacob later. I won't forget. Even if it hurts, I _will_ know the truth, even if it does hurt our relationship. Then, there will be no more secrets right? Right?


	9. Hybrids

Jacob and I rented two canoes and walked over to the beach. Jacob had to pay 60 for the canoes, so I paid much to his disagreement. We started to paddle our oars and we reached the middle of the water. Jacob and I were laughing when we kept going in circles. The current was strong but it was nothing we couldn't handle. After an hour of talking and laughing, we were lost. The good news was that we mastered the art of canoeing. Jacob tried to find the way back but we end up paddling in circles. I was beginning to think he did it on purpose.

"Jake? I think the house is this way. Stroll on!" I called, as we paddled to my direction.

We were laughing when we got closer to shore. Suddenly, Jacob placed his hand firmly on my canoe. I stopped paddling and glared at him, menacingly.

"You wouldn't," I warned, as he smirked.

"I would," Jacob answered.

I glowered at him, as he laughed. He flipped my canoe over. Before I knew it, I was swimming underwater. Jacob and I ditched the saefty rules and didn't wear our safety floats. I swam to the surface, laughing along with Jacob. He smiled, as he offered his hand. Ha, idiot! I took his hand and pulled him down with me. He swam to the surface, laughing.

"You'll pay for that," Jacob growled, as he launched at me.

Aw...Crap! He was going to tickle me. I swam underwater and swam away from him. I was swimming to shore, but Jacob gripped my wrist. I tried to not laugh underwater. We swam to the surface again, and Jake smiled at me.

"Hey," Jacob greeted, as he kissed my lips.

Wow..Didn't see that coming. I followed his lips and started to kiss him back. He pulled away to allowme to catch my breath. I never got used to his kisses, and that's why he always keep them a surprise.

"We should get back. It's getting dark," I whispered, as I pulled away from his warm arms.

Jake pouted, as we paddled back to shore. We started to return the canoes and dried off. We laid on the beach and stared at the stars. Suddenly, Jake jerked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as Jake groaned.

"Werewolf meeting. Come on, I'll take you home," Jacob exlained, as we ran home.

We arrived home and saw Billy on the porch as usual.

"Promise you won't go out during the night," Jacob pleaded.

"Ok," I agreed, as I went into the house.

"Well, it was about time they know," Billy murmured, as I stared at him.

"Know about what?" I asked, confused.

Billy rolled his wheelchair towards me as I sat on the sofa. Billy looked worried about Jacob for the very first time. Scratch that, worried for the whole pack.

"Have you ever heard of hybrids?" Billy asked, as I did a double-take.

"Half vampire and half werewolf," I gasped, feeling like I was going to gag any minute.

"Let me tell you a story that only the pack and elders know about. It is even forbidden to tell the imprints, but I feel like you and Jake are more than soulmates. You are special Kari. A long time ago, our ancestors were still werewolves like us now. A man named Cornelius Nakera was born. He was a regular werewolf who protected the tribe. One day a beautiful vampress went into the village. Cornelius heard of vampires but he instantly fell in love with her. The vampress seducted him and bit him right in the neck. Cornelius was then both werewolf and vampire. His descendant were also hybrids and soon, they were sucking the tribe's blood. Taha Aki soon banished them from the land and now, they're planning revenge," Billy told, as I felt sick.

"How are they getting their revenge?" I asked, as Billy looked at me.

"By making some of the wolves watch their imprints get tortured and killed. Then, they will kill the pack," Billy replied, in an anxious tone.

"No!" I shouted, tears welling up. "Not Kim, Emily, or Claire! Billy, I'm going out tonight!"

"You're breaking your promise to Jake?" Billy asked, amused now.

"Ok, fine! I'm going first thing tomorrow," I replied, as I ran upstairs.

Billy wouldn't let me go out at night, so I'll sneak out. After, I think I inherited that trait from Bella...Well not really but you get what I'm saying. I examined the pictures in my camera phone. I stumbled on the picture of the first picture I took of Jacob. My eyes popped opened. This wolf had blue eyes, and I was positive that Jake had hazel eyes. Wolf form and human form...This was so strange...Unless, it was a hybrid!

I think I was going to be sick. I stumbled upon a hybrid and didn't even know it. I was so close to death and so was Jake. That did it! I packed my stuff and jumped down from Jake's window. My feet ran through the forest, and I stumbled upon a road. A red car soon pulled over towards me. I backed away but the door kicked open. A hand pulled me into the car, as I screamed.


	10. Kidnapped Again

I stopped screaming when I saw who it was. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella were all glaring at me.

"W-W-WHAT?! What's going on?!" I shouted, angrily. "Mom! Don't tell me you've taken _their _side!!"

"I'm just along for the ride. I'm Switzerland remember?" Bella reminded.

"This is completely ridiculous! Let go of me Edward! I have to go to my boyfriend!" I yelled, but that only made him lock my hands tighter.

"You don't have a boyfriend," Edward argued, as I glared at him.

"Yes I do," I denied, as he raised an eyebrow.

"No you don't," Edward replied.

"Yes I do."

"No. You. Don't."

"Yes. I. Do."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NEVER!"

"FOREVER!"

"Would you two SHUT UP?!" Emmett ordered, as he stepped on the brakes.

Obviously, they stole Rosalie's Mercedes. I tried to open the door and escape tons of times but Edward didn't keep me out of his sight. He stopped me everytime. I sat back, after being kidnapped **again**.

"Wait til I get my hands on that puppy! He's going to wish he was dead!" Jasper growled.

Jasper was sitting on the shotgun, reading his newspaper. Emmett was driving at a speed of 120 mph.

"EMMETT!! SLOW DOWN!" I shrieked.

"I am going slow. I haven't even reach the speed limit of the car yet!" Emmett argued.

Thanks to Emmett's driving, we arrived at the mansion in three hours. I saw Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie on the porch waiting. I opened the car door and slammed it angrily. They had to kidnap me at the worst time possible. Alice hugged me tightly.

"Sorry, Kari. There was nothing I could've done," Alice murmured.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EMMETT!! You **stole** my car, without asking me!!" Rosalie screamed, angrily.

Edward led me down the basement, and I realized all my things were alrready there. What?! You gotta be kidding.

"Kari. You'll be here for two months. It's for your own good. Bella will bring you food, Carlisle will homeschool you, and everyone else will keep you company," Edward informed, as I gawked at him.

"We are??" the Cullens, all, asked.

I looked at the Cullens, pleadingly. They all looked away, sadly shaking their heads.

"Sorry Kari. There are patients upstairs in your room. Remember about the rat infestment at the hospital? Yeah, the exterminators are lacking," Carlisle explained, as I grudgingly sat on my bed.

"It'll be just like home," Jasper smiled, as I glared at him.

"It's for your own good," Rosalie agreed.

The Cullens all went upstairs, but Alice stayed with me. She was combing my hair. I looked at her, completely miserable.

"If that dog really loves you. He'll come for you," Alice reassured, as I smiled.

Alice always knew what to say. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Kari!? Where are you?!" Jacob asked, relieved.

"The Cullens kidnapped me back. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about it," I replied, as I grinned. "_Edward_ now locked me in his basement."

Jacob growled at the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way," Jacob promised, and his voice sounded so emo (**lol**).

I hung up the phone as Alice beamed at me.

"This is so exciting! I gotta give the dog some credit. He's more of a gentlemen than I thought," Alice squealed, as I laughed.

I slept on my bed and was awakened by Bella. She carried a tray of food and placed it on the table. She got out an index card.

"It's okay Kari. It's for your own good. I can't lose my daughter to a werewolf," Bella read.

I groaned, as I ate. It's been 10 hours. I don't blame Jacob but I was getting anxious. Two days passed and still no Jacob. Alice spent the most time with me, and the rest were no help blabbering on about _dangerous werewolves_ and _for my own good_. Alice was tieing my hair into pigtails until I heard footsteps. I got out of bed, expecting Carlisle for my daily lesson. All of a sudden, the walls crashed opened. Alice squealed and beamed. There before me was a redish-brownish wolf. Jacob! **My Jacob **was here to rescue me!


	11. Sibling Blood

"I told you to stay in the house. See what happens when you disobey me?" Jacob asked, mocking disappointment.

"Bye, Kari! Email me!" Alice waved, as I hugged her. "You better go, dog!"

Jacob ran out of the gigantic hole he caused. I held on tight as we made the great escape.

**Bella's POV**

I heard a CRASH downstairs. I rushed down to the basement. There before me was a gigantic hole on the wall. Jacob came...Wow. I'm gone for 5 seconds, and she already escaped. Impressive...THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN!

"EDWARD! Kari escaped!" I yelled.

Edward stormed down the room. 3..2...1.

"What?? You were just down there five seconds ago!! You go for 5 seconds and she's gone?? Ugh!! ALICE!!" Edward shouted, pissed off.

Alice skipped to us, enthusiastically. Edward glared at her, menacingly.

She gave an innocent smile.

"Which way did the DOG go?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Alice lied, obviously.

"Grrrr...JASPER!!" Edward yelled, as the whole family rushed downstairs. "Hold Alice, Jasper!"

"Ok! Sure," Jasper agreed, as he hugged Alice.

"Jasper, please let me go," Alice pleaded.

"Can't. Sorry baby," Jasper denied, as Alice raised her eyebrows.

Alice kissed Jasper on the lips, passionately. I smirked. Yes, living with vampires is the best thing that I have ever done!

"Ok," Jasper agreed, as he released her.

"You're so weak, Jasper!" Edward growled, smacking his forehead.

"Let me guess. The DOG kidnapped Kari?" Rosalie asked.

"HE DID WHAT??" Emmett shouted, as he ran upstairs.

"This means war," Edward smirked, as I shook my head.

"We are _not_ battling the pack," Carlisle and I confirmed, strictly.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper grumbled, disappointed.

**Kari's pov**

Jacob's eyes were angry and confused when I explained the hybrid situation to him. He leaped over a log and continued running. His eyes were still hazel, not blue like the wolf in my photo.

"Hybrids can take on the form of a wolf or a vampire. They are extremely dangerous, and the pack decided that once you come back, all the imprints will be taken care of by Seth and Collins. We need to investigate, and I'll make sure to tell them to keep an eye on you. Anyways, when a hybrid bites you, they just suck your blood to quench their thirst. You can die, and Kim was **very **close to death," Jacob told, as I gasped.

"What happened to Kim?" I asked, worried.

"She's fine. She was hiking alone and a hybrid attacked. Jared saw and killed it," Jacob explained, as I huffed.

Jared and Kim suffered because of the hybrid. We arived at the hospital as Jacob transformed. I handed him his clothes and rushed inside. We visited Kim, and Jared was there too. I placed my hand on her hot forehead. I saw her bloody neck, as I winced. She was still breathing.

"Oh, Kim," I murmured, as I wiped her blood.

I placed my fingers on Kim's scar. The two deep marks were so scary as the formed the shape of a crescent. I shivered, as the mark turned red. I stared at it. All of a sudden, the mark vanished. What did I just do? Jared and Jacob gazed at me, shocked. Kim coughed, as she opened her eyes.

"Kim?!"Jared, Jacob, and I shouted, as we rushed to her side.

Kim held onto Jared's hand.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Kim murmured, as Jared stared at me.

"You'll be fine," I reassured, as Kim smiled.

"Thank you Kari," she thanked, as Jacob and I exited the hospital.

What happened?

"That was so incredible! I can't believe you can heal wounds like that! You're so awesome Kari," Jacob exclaimed, happily.

I looked at my hands, confused. I never had healing powers. If I did, I wouldn't have all these scars and bruises. That night, I slept in Jake's arms. Even though I was comfortable there, I was not relaxed. What happened today? I didn't sleep til 1:17 A.M. The next thing I knew, Jacob's hand pressed warmly on my cheeks. My eyes fluttered opened.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jacob greeted. "I transferred you to La Push Academy. I hope you don't mind but you need an education baby."

I yawned and stretched. I brushed my teeth and Jake drove me to school. When I got to school, everyone stared at me. The guys looked smug, as the girls looked jealous. Well, Alice and Rosalie's make-over always paid off. This time, Jake and I had _every _class together. We whispered, laughed, passed notes(we've mastered that level), played tic-tac-toe, and played hangman. It was soon Study Hall, and Jake had to get something from his locker. A guy came up to me, awed.

"Hi..You're Kari Mari Cullen?" he asked, as I nodded. News travel fast. "Hn...I'm Ryu Motohashi. It's very nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I flustered, as I looked at his appearance.

Ryu looked a lot like me. He had dark, black, spiky hair. His bangs swift down to his chin, and his eyes were dark brown, like mine, His skin was asian white, like mine. The only difference was our gender. It was like we were fraternal twins...Suddenly, my birthmark stung my shoulders. What was going on? On my hand, I saw blood dripping down from my shoulders. My mark always looked like a dragon but it glowed red when Ryu touched it.

"Kari...You're my sister," Ryu gasped, as his shoulders started bleeding a tiger.

Suddenly, Ryu disappeared. Instantly, I collapsed and saw nothing but darkness.


	12. The Volturi?

Remember when I said that I always forget my dreams? Well, I forgot the most important dream that I ever had in my life.

_I saw a group of ancient soldiers approaching a small village. They were slaying the men, drowning the boys, and made the women and girls watch their beloveds die. They burned the huts and houses to ashes. Soon, there was nothing left. Only a woman whose husband just got burnt alive, remained in the shadows. Everyone thought that she was some kind of witch and avoided her. They were dead right. She was holding two twin babies, and she summoned a portal with a magical staff. Her two children were each in different places. The girl was placed on a porch, and the boy was placed near a river bank. Soon, the sorceress was ready to search for her children and setted on a quest through time and dimensions. She found the boy who was raised by a farmer, but before they can find the girl, hybrids attacked. Blood, screams, and slaughtering erupted. A hybrid slaughtered my mom, and they faced Ryu menacingly._

My eyes fluttered opened in alarm. I was in a hospital bed, and Jacob was kneeling near my bed.

"Jake?!" I whispered, as he jerked back.

"Kari!! Oh, thank god you're okay! You were bleeding like hell!" Jacob shouted, as he squeezed my hand tightly.

"Where's Ryu?" I asked, dazed.

"That BASTARD left. I don't know what he did to you, but he's going to pay. I'll kill him," Jacob snarled, fiercely.

"No, Jake. Ryu's...my brother. My long-lost brother! I need to find him, Jake! He knows what happened to my real family!" I beamed.

"But he almost killed you!" Jacob protested.

"Then can you come with me? This is really important to me," I pleaded, as Jacob hesitated.

"Do we have to?" Jacob groaned, as I nodded.

I jumped out of bed. I forgot the important dream I had. Damn, I hate my brain! I noticed that I was in the hospital room at Forks, Washington. Carlisle came in, all of a sudden. Jacob cussed under his breath, as the rest of the Cullens came in. Jake looked at them with hatred and left. He gave Bella a nod and left.

"Kari? I hope you feel better. Please rest some more," Carlisle insisted, as I shook my head.

"But I need to find my brother. He knows what happened to my parents and my real family. I can't just lie in bed and do nothing!" I protested, but Jasper picked me up. "Hey! Jasper! Let me go!"

Jasper setted me on the bed, as I crossed my arms.

"It's for your own good," Edward reassured, as I grumbled.

Haven't I heard that excuse before?

"Does this mean the treaty is null and void?" I asked.

"Yes. Since you are Jacob's imprint and our adopted child, the elders decided that you are the only exception as to why we can enter territory," Carlisle informed, and I noticed that his face was more peaceful.

I saw my birthmark stitched and bandaged. I noticed that the Cullens did something to their faces so they could looke older. You could tell that they were just as angelic as ever.

"We have to dicuss something. Do you still want to be a vampire?" Alice asked, as I frowned.

"Of course. Why?" I asked, absently.

"What about Jacob?" Bella asked, as my eyes widened.

How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I factor Jacob into this? The Cullens nodded, knowingly. I sighed.

"We'll give you time to think about it," Edward nodded, as I sighed.

I was getting closer to seventeen, and I have to decide very soon. If I turn into a vampire, Jake will never forgive me. If I stay like this, I won't be strong and immortal. Then, it hit me. I didn't need to be strong or immortal. I needed to be Jacob's girl more than anything else.

"There's no question about it. I won't turn into a vampire anymore," I answered, as the Cullens all grimaced.

"Aro will be disappointed," Carlisle sighed, as they all looked down.

"Aro Volturi? What does he have to do with anything?" I asked, confused.

"How long will you keep this from her Edward?" Rosalie asked, disappointed.

"I guess there's no choice now. When we found you, Aro allowed us to keep you only if we change you on your 17th birthday. If not, he will send Jane and Felix to kill you," Edward snarled, as I gasped.


	13. Betrayal

I got out of the hospital the next day, feeling nauseous. At this point, Jacob and I were never going to be together. We have to deal with the hybrids and now the Volturi. I was sure that if the Volturi did come, then Jacob and the pack will have nothing to do with it. My vampire family will handle everything, hopefully. I had heard stories of the Volturi from Bella and Edward, and they were not very relaxing. Jacob drove me to school, and I sat in silence.

"I'm glad you're okay. We told everyone that you tripped down the stairs," Jacob smirked, as I rolled my eyes.

"You're mistaking me for Bella when she was human," I mumbled, as Jake laughed.

We held hands and walked into the building. Kim and Jared were waiting for us as usual. Kim was a teacher there and Jared was her 'student'. The three of us walked to class and sat bored in Biology. Suddenly, Ryu came into the class with a guy. The guy was very more angelic than any of the Cullens and now that I mentioned it, so was Ryu.

"Hey Kari," Ryu greeted, as I smiled. "This is my friend, Cody Lee."

Cody was tannish, and his hair was cropped to his neck. His eyes were sapphire and his smile was dazzling. Kim and I couldn't help but blush. Jared and Jacob were fuming at the two. After school, I left Jake and rushed to Ryu.

"Ryu! You can't just pretend nothing happened! Where's our parents? Why did our birthmarks go like that?" I asked, as Cody smirked.

"We'll tell you when you're ready, sis. This is Cody. He was the one that brought you to the hospital. Until then, would you like to have lunch with us?" Ryu asked, as I shook my head.

"Jacob will be mad. I better head back. Oh and thank you Cody," I smiled, as I ran to Jake.

Okay, Ryu was no help. As soon as I arrived at his Rabbit, I noticed something was wrong.

"Werewolf meeting with the bloodsuckers. We have to go," Jacob alerted, as Jared and Jacob raced into the trees.

Kim and I followed and rode on their backs.We raced to the meeting place. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were so relieved that I was okay. They glowered at Jake but nodded their thank you. Jared stood before Kim, protectively. Emily was cowering behind Sam, her husband, who obviously didn't trust the Cullens completely. A girl that looked seventeen was behind Quil (**It's Claire but did you guys noticed that it's 16 years later?)**. Why were the wolves' imprints here? Paul, Seth, Embry, Leah, and Collins were also there.

"Everyone listen, please. The reason that we brought our imprints here was because the hybrids want revenge against us. They want to torture our imprints and kill us. That is why we asked the Cullens if they can help us by protecting our imprints. It's the only choice left. La Push isn't safe anymore," Sam announced, as Edward translated to his family in a low voice.

"What?! No WAY! I am NOT letting Kim go with a bunch of leeches!" Jared snarled.  
"Do you have a better idea, dog?" Edward asked.

Jared and Paul growled, preparing to spring.

"Jared! Stop! It's the only choice left. We don't like it either, but it's the only way. In fact, _Edward_, if I see that you lock her up in your **basement** again, I'll bite off your head!" Jacob warned.

"It was for her own good!! How would you know anything about parenting, DOG?" Edward growled.

"I know that a _good_ parent wouldn't lock their child in the dungeon for his or her own **good**," Jacob snarled.

The Cullens didn't back Edward up this time. Even Jasper and Emmett had to agree with Jake. Jacob and I smirked, as Edward huffed.

"Rest assured. We will help you destroy the hybrids, while Esme and Kari watch over the imprints. If you don't trust us, then trust Kari," Carlisle suggested.

Sam, Jared, and Quil looked at me. They did trust me, and I was so thankful for that. Jacob looked at me, his eyes full of concern. What if something happened to him? I can't live with myself if something happened to Jake. I hugged Jacob, tightly.

"Promise me you'll come back," I whispered, as Jacob licked my cheek.

"I promise. Promise me that you'll protect the imprints," Jake requested.

"With my life," I promised. "I can't live if you die. Please be careful."

Jacob nodded, as I released him. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the trees. I looked up and saw a figure standing there. He leapt down toward us.

"Ryu?" I asked, as he nodded.

"Stay away from her," Jacob growled, snarling.

"Hey. I didn't do anything to her. Her scar activated on its own," Ryu defended.

"Let's go," Sam ordered, as the pack jumped off.

Claire, Emily, and Kim had tears in their faces. Esme led them to the mansion, as she smiled at me and Jake.

"Kari, please stay here and remember your promise," Jacob reminded, as I nodded.

"She will. I won't lose my lil sis," Ryu reassured, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you were born first?" I asked, hesitantly.

Ryu chuckled, as he nodded.

"Mind if I have a second with Jacob?" I asked, as Ryu nodded.

He disappeared into the shadows. Jacob took his clothes and transformed back. He hugged me, as I held onto him tightly.

"Please take care of yourself. Don't die until I come back," Jacob requested, as I nodded.

Jacob kissed my lips with so much passion, that I almost fainted. So this was how Bella felt whenever she kisses Edward. His tongue slid into mine and our lips locked tight. I placed my hand on his chest and pulled him closer. Jake soon pulled away from me, as my breath went ragged.

"We'll continue this when I get back," Jacob promised, as he kissed my forehead.

Jacob raced into the woods, and I turned around to head back to the mansion. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I entered. Esme threw her hands around me. I smelled the aroma of chocolate chipped cookies, but for once, I didn't feel like eating. Esme released me, as I sat next to Claire and Kim.

"It's painful, isn't it?" Kim murmured, as I nodded.

"Quil's always been there for me ever since I was born. I can't lose him," Claire cried, as I looked down.

Emily was the only strong one out of the four of us.

"None of that. They will be fine," Emily reassured, as she smiled at me. "Jacob's been very lonely, but I see a change in him as he met you."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Esme and I came to the front and saw Cody. Esme invited him in, as he smiled at me. I nodded, knowingly.

"Where's Jacob and the others?" Cody asked, curiously.

"They went on a trip. It's a girls-night-out," I explained, as he nodded.

"Sorry to barge in like this. I'm the only guy. How embarrassing," Cody smirked.

Around Cody, I still was blushing. It was really weird, as I noticed his eyes. They were very familiar. Ryu barged in and waved at us. The three of us hung out until Cody had to go home.

"Cody seems really nice," I smiled, as Ryu nodded.

Two days passed and the pack weren't back yet. Now, even Emily was worried. Ryu made me feel hopeful and even though he didn't tell me anything yet. Cody visited and we would play chess, checkers, cards, and then go out to watch movies. When I got back one night from watching Get Smart, everyone was asleep, except Esme of course. I went into my bedroom and went out to the balcony. Jake was still alive, so I had to be too.

"Kari," a familiar voice called, as I jerked back.

Suddenly, someone covered my eyes and tied my hands. I kicked the person's chest and knotted my hands out. I quickly flipped and my hands were grabbing the person's neck. I gasped, at who I saw. It was Cody, and he smirked. He transformed and poof! Yes, Cody was indeed a hybrid.


	14. The Battle

**WARNING. The following story has a lot of violence. Haha I'm kidding but if you get disgusted then I'm very sorry.**

This was what I got for befriending a guy whom I didn't know for more than two days. Cody tackled me down when I was still paralyzed with shock.

"Listen to me Kari. You are going to behave and do as I say or the other imprints will face my pack's wrath. I'm sure you know that a pack can commucicate to their members through their mind. Now, follow me," Cody commanded, as he tied my two wrist together and tied my mouth shut.

I had no choice but to obey him. Cody led me to the meadow where the battle was being held. The pack was tearing and slashing at the hybrids at their wolf version, while the Cullens battled the hybrids in their vampire version. Yes, hybrids can change into both a vampire and a hybrid Cody howled and everyone halted looking up. The pack and the Cullens all stood there shocked. Cody transformed back into a vampire.

"I surely hope all of you know what a hybrid vampire can do. We can suck the blood of a human but we cannot turn them into a vampire. We just drink to quench our thirst. My friend Kari here, has a ravishing blood smell. Let's hope it taste just as delicious," Cody smirked, as he leaned his mouth to my neck.

He licked the skin as I flinched away.

"No KARI!!" Jacob shouted, as I closed my eyes.

Cody bit my neck, and I saw blood spurt everywhere. My neck felt a searing pain as I screamed. Cody was slurping my blood until Jacob snarled. It was the loudest snarl and bark I've ever heard. Cody threw me down as I saw him wipe his mouth. He turned to face Jacob. I struggled against my hand and untied my hands. Th pain increased and it felt like lava was burning my skin. My hand grasped my bleeding neck, as I ran from Cody. I wanted to run to Jacob but Edward held me back. The Cullens had to fight the scent of my blood.

"NO EDWARD!!" I shouted, but my mouth was still tied shut.

The last thing I saw was Jacob tackling Cody viciously, and I fell down. I lost too much blood.

"_Jacob...My Jacob_," I muttered, as I fainted.

**Jacob's POV**

"I surely hope all of you know what a hybrid vampire can do. We can suck the blood of a human but we cannot turn them into a vampire. We just drink to quench our thirst. My friend Kari here, has a ravishing blood smell. Let's hope it taste just as delicious," Cody smirked, as he leaned to Kari's neck.

He licked her neck. HECK NO!! Get away from her you bastard!!

"No KARI!!" I shouted, but I was too late.

The bloodsucking hybrid pierced his teeth into my Kari's neck. Blood spurted out, as I watched in horror. My feet frozed as I stared at her with horror.My whole entire body trembled, as I raced toward the bastard. He threw Kari away and turned to face me. Kari tried to run towards me but Edward held her back.

_Thanks Edward._

**Go tear him to pieces. I will burn him to ashes.**

I tackled Cody down into the ground and slashed his chest. He shrieked in pain as he threw me off. My claws pierced through his heart but he kicked me off. I flew into a bunch of trees, and I concentrated on his neck. It was a long shot but I'm getting my revenge.

"Awwwww...Poor Jacob. Kari's blood is half sucked, and she's dead. I hav to say it was worth it. Her blood was so delicious. I'm surprise she could even move," Cody grinned, as I snarled.

You BASTARD!! I tackled him, but he disappeared from my eyes. He was behind me, and his fangs were on my neck ready to rip my neck apart. Suddenly, I heard a gunshot. Cody shrieked, as he fell down hopeless. His chest was bleeding a lot. I turned around and saw a hybrid holding a black gun. I gasped as I realized who it was.

"Ryu??" I recognized.

He nodded, as Cody's eyes widened. His eyes turned from blue to red.

"RYU?? I trusted you!!" Cody snarled, but his wound was too deep for him to move.

"So did I. Instead, you killed my sister. Finish him off Jake," Ryu ordered, as he vanished.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I growled at Cody as he whimpered.

"Please no. I'm sorry," Cody apologized, as I grimaced.

"Sorry doesn't bring my soulmate back to life," I snarled, as I bit his neck off.

That was the end of that but there were still more hybrids to kill. Kari was lying on the soft grass, as Ryu lifted her up. He nodded at me and I understood. I nodded back and he disappeared with Kari into the forest. Ryu tossed Edward and Jasper his two guns and left. I faced the hybrids. This was it. It was time to end this. It's over!


	15. Painful Decisions

**Ryu's POV**

Kari's eyes were shut tight as I carried her back to the mansion. My legs jumped from tree to tree. How could I be so stupid? Cody was always the one who craved blood more than anyone else in the pack. I should've protected Kari from him. I remember the scent of her blood. It was so ravishing, but I did everything to resist that day. When her shoulders bled, it was like torture. I grimaced in disgust as I realized that I could've killed my own sister that day. Everyone may think I'm the good guy, but I beg to differ. I landed on the ground near the mansion. I rang the doorbell, and quick as a flash, Esme answered the door. She nearly shrieked when she saw Kari.

"Cody was a hybrid. He kidnapped Kari and sucked her blood. She's dead," I informed, as the imprints rushed to the door.

Esme broke down crying out to Kari. If she could cry, she would. I entered the mansion and laid Kari on her room upstairs. Emily barged into the room and wiped the blood from Kari's neck. Kim bandaged the wound, and Claire placed a hot wet towel on her forehead. Esme was breaking.

"P-P-Please K-Kari.. D-D-Don't leave!" Esme pleaded, as she clung onto Kari's shirt.

"No KARI! Don't die! Not now when Jake needs you!" Emily pleaded, gripping her hand.

"No, Kari...You can't die and leave us. WE NEED YOU," Claire pleaded.

Kim and I didn't say anything. I was too guilty, but Kim seemed confident. I looked down, as my bangs covered my eyes. First mom, now Kari.

"I'm going back to the meadow. I think they need me. I'll be back," I reported, as I left the mansion.

Don't give up yet, Kari. We're still fighting so you have to fight also. My eyes turned red and I transformed into a hybrid wolf. I ran across the forest and to the meadow. Alice and Rosalie were tearing the hybrid pack to pieces, as Carlisle and Emmett took a lighter and burned the bodies. Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared did the same. I gasped shocked, as I saw two hybrids, Danny and Matt, crimping towards Jacob while he fought with another hybrid named Hector. Damn...Jasper and Edward had my guns. I ran as fast as I could towards Danny and Matt. I tackled them down, and they grimaced.

"Traitor," Matt accused, as I snarled.

My paws slashed Matt's heads off. Before I could react, Sam attacked Danny and finished him off. Jacob tore Hector's neck off. We nodded at each other, and I went to help Jasper and Edward. Kevin and Rick were tackling them and my guns flew out of their hands. Jake ran towards Bella and tackled her down when Jason tried to pierce her heart out. My mind reacted, as I grabbed the gun. I blasted Kevin and Rick off of Edward and Jasper before they could rip their throats out. I then blasted Jason away from Jacob and Bella. I, Carliset was over. Edward took the lighter as he burned Cody's body mercilessly. Jacob howled, as he raced towards the mansion. We all followed him.

"Ryu...Thanks," Edward murmured.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything special," I muttered.

"You helped us kill the hybrids especially Cody. We don't care if you're a hybrid. You saved us from those hybrids. We owe you one," Bella smiled, as I looked away.

Even so, Kari's dead.

"Welcome to the family, Ryu," Carlisle welcomed, as I cocked my head. "You can stay with us, now that the hybrids are gone. We'll be a family, with or without Kari."

"Thanks," I murmured, as Emmett grinned.

"I'll kick your ass in Halo 3," Emmett vowed, but he quickly looked depressed as Edward reminded him about Kari.

"Kari'll be fine. She's a strong girl," Rosalie said, as we arrived at the mansion.

Please be okay Kari...We lived. You have to live now.

**Jacob's POV**

I rushed inside the house. Emily and Claire were reddy and their eyes were puffy red. They were crying, and Kim was silently concentrating on something. Esme was cooking dinner for them. Kari was lying in bed, as I quickly touched her warm skin. I placed my index finger to her neck mark.

"Kari...I'm here. Please don't leave me. You promised," I whispered, in her ear.

I could still feel her pulse. It was beating slowly. Her eyes opened, slightly. Her hand weakly took mine. She smiled, as I leaned down to her face and kissed her. Her lips were soft and she kissed me back, slowly.

"Jake..." Kari whispered, as the Cullens and Ryu bombarded in. "I-I can't make it..."

"You HAVE TO," Ryu shouted, as he rushed to her side. "Kari! Your neck is already healing. That's your power! Just heal yourself!"

Kari shook her head.

"It's too late. Cody took a lot of...my healing... power as...he drank my blood," she whispered.

I, then, had a revolted look on my face. I can't lose Kari.

"Carlisle," I called, as Carlisle looked at me painfully. None of the Cullens were able to cry so they looked as if they were in pain. "Change her."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted, as Kari stared at me.

"I can't lose her. Do it Carlisle," I pleaded.

"Jacob..." Kari said, as her voice rang in my ears.

"Are you sure do-. Jacob?" Jasper asked, as I nodded.

Carlisle walked to Kari's bed. Ryu looked at me and nodded. I barely managed a smile, as Carlisle bit my Kari's neck.


	16. I'm a Vampire

**Kari's POV**

3 days later

The pain that I was enduring for so long finally ceased. The fire stopped burning to my fingertips, and I felt like I had survived hell. I couldn't believe I was out for 3 days. When I woke up, my vampire family all looked at me, anxiously.

"Kill me," I whispered, as I did when the extreme pain began.

"The pain's over Kari. There's no need for you to die," Jasper pointed out.

I looked away, as I remembered Jacob.

"Jacob hates me. I know it. Kill me," I panicked.

"You don't know that!" Alice protested, but I looked away.

Ryu was standing near the door. My eyes wanted to cry but of course I didn't. This was what I always wanted- to become a vampire but Jacob was my one true love. No...He **is** my one true love. Rosalie handed me a mirror.

"Take a look, Kari," Rosalie ordered.

I looked in the mirror. It was just as I feared. My face was beautiful and angelic as ever, but I don't feel any different. My eyes were sapphire and my skin was pale white. My black hair was shiny and layered to my mid-back.

"Ryu? Where's Jake?" I asked, as the Cullens looked away.

Damn! I knew it. I got out of bed and jumped from my window. I raced to La Push, and there he was. Jacob carried a back pack and was about to leave La Push with a suitcase also. He looked shocked when he saw me, and he looked away sad. He turned around and walked away. I raced after him and hugged him.

"Let go of me, Kari," Jacob ordered, but that only made me hug him tighter.

His hand wound around mine as he loosened my hands away from his.

"Everything will be fine, as long as we're together, everything will beb fine," I promised, as rain dripped down on us.

Jacob looked at me in disbelief, as he shook his head.

"We're mortal enemies now. We're suppose to hate each other. I know I've imprinted on you and it felt like we were meant to be, but I'm having doubts Kari. I'm the first werewolf ever to imprint on a vampire. I was so selfish. I wanted you to live so I traded your life. I'm sorry for that but-"

"But nothing! You wanted me to change so I can live, and here I am. What's the reason for living if I can't be with you? What point was there to turn me if we won't be together Jake?!" I interrupted, screaming at him.

His eyes were wide but he still looked stubborn.

"I don't think we can be together. Vampires and werewolves don't make a good couple. We're suppose to hate and despise each other," Jacob protested.

I looked at the sky. Rain poured heavily down on me. I wished I would cry for some reason. Jacob eyed me, warily.

"If you hate and despise me, just say it. Say it and I'll leave you alone," I promised, as my clothes were soaking wet.

My hair were soon in straps like it always was in the water. My cold skin flinched from the rain. Jacob's eyes began to water, and his arms were trembling. Before I could blink, Jacob ran toward me and kissed me full on the lips. I kissed him back, and I noticed something. My family was always complaining about the odor of a werewolf, but Jacob smelled just fine to me, like he usually does. Jacob shivered, as he pulled away. His warm hands touched my cheek, as rain dripped on me from his hair. He placed his forehead on mine. Our breath mixed with each others and Jacob smiled.

"I could never hate you Kari. I can't believe for a minute that I almost left the most important person in my life behind. I'm such an idiot. I love you Kari, no matter what. By the way, how come you don't smell like a bloodsucker?" Jacob asked, as I frowned, confused.

"You don't smell that bad either.. Actually, I don't even crave blood right now," I murmured, as Jacob shrugged.

"Up more a motorcycle ride? Jared's throwing a party," Jacob asked, as I smirked.

Yes! Jacob and I are back! Jacob and I headed for the garage. It was a good thing they called off the treaty. I took my helmet and wore it. My hands twisted the handlebars, as Jacob mimicked my expression. I setted my feet on the pedal and kicked the gearshift. The two of us rode across the road. Jasper taught me how to ride a motorcycle before, and Emmett always had to keep watch for Edward and Bella. They never found out for some reason. The road turned to a left curve. I leaned to the left and pushed the left handgrip away from me. Suddenly, Jacob and I saw some pedestrians on the road and I hitted the front brake. We rode on, as the two crossed the road. Jacob and I parked outside of someone's house. It was Jared's and Kim's.

"Jacob! Kari!" Kim called, as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey guys," Jacob greeted, as Jared looked at me.

I was scared, and so was Jake. What if the pack hates me now? To my shock and relief, Jared hugged me.

"For a bloodsucker, you don't smell that bad...Bad enough though," Jared teased, as Jake whacked him on the head. "Jeez! I'm kidding!"

Suddenly, Paul, Quil, and Embry came outside. Emily and Claire followed them. Emily and Claire hugged me, as I hugged them back.

"Thank god you're okay!" Emily sobbed, as I patted her back.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE, LEECH!" Paul fumed, as I cringed back.

"Paul!" Jacob warned.

"How dare you come here without giving me a hug too?!" Paul asked, complaining now.

I sighed in relief as I hugged everyone else. Yes, I was part of the family.

"Yeesh! You stink!" Quil complained, as I shot him a glare. "Wait a minute...She doesn't stink..How come?"

"Who cares? She's still hot, even for a vampire," Embry complimented, as Jake glared at him. "Kiding. Kidding!"

We all laughed, as I stayed in Jared's house. The guys were cracking jokes, as the girls cooked and gossiped. I laid in Jake's arms, and I was satisfied there. Seth and Leah soon joined the house party. Leah bought the music like Linkin Park, Paramore, Nickelback, MCR, Green Day, and so much more I lost count. Seth was asking me so many questions that I answered simply.

"Ok everyone! Do you all know the reason why we're all here?" Sam asked, sternly.

Everyone faced me, anxiously.

"Uhhhh...What?" I asked, nervously.

"You mean you forgot what day it is?" Quil snorted, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Today's the 29th of July. Which means what?" Jared asked.

Oh crud!! I was out for three days and I missed the most important date in my life.

"Awww...Crap," I muttered, as everyone grinned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KARI!" everyone announced.

"Thanks," I mumbled, as I rolled my eyes. "I'm not growing you know."

"Neither are we. Emily! Bring in the cake, I'm starving!" Embry shouted, as Sam glowered at him. "What's with the glaring today? Pretty please, Emily."

Jacob rolled his eyes and met mine.

"You didn't get me anything did you?" I asked, as Jacob frowned.

"Of course I did. Open it," Jacob ordered, as he handed me his present.

"It's like you weren't even planning to leave me in the first place," I grumbled, as Jacob smirked.

"Nah...I just wanted you to beg to me to come back," Jacob taunted, as I glowered at him. I folded my arms, as Jacob chuckled. "I'm kidding."

I blew the candles from my cake before the pack got hungry, they'll eat me. Emily, Claire, and Kim cutted the cake and served it. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Alice? Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"I should be asking that! Just get home now! Don't bring Jake. The Volturi will be here in 20 minutes!" Alice replied, huskily.

"What?! You decide to tell this to me now?!" I shouted.

"Sorry. By the way everyone says happy birthday," Alice chirped.

"Ugh...Thanks. Ok, I'll be right there," I promised, as I hung up. "Everyone? I'll be back. I got to go to the Cullens for a sec. This is important."

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere until you open Jake's present," Quil denied, as he pushed me down.

"But-"

"Nuh uh. No more excuses. Open it," Jared ordered.

I sighed, as I took his present. I unwrapped the paper and was very careful not to crush what was inside with my new vampire strength. Inside was a beautiful locket that had a picture of Jake and me. The other gift was a small box. Oh...God! No freakin way. Everyone gasped, as I felt like screaming. I opened the box and exhaled sharply. It was just as I feared.

"Will you marry me?" Jacob asked, as he knelt down and held up the ring.


	17. Volturi Visit

It's official...This was the worst birthday ever! Why did Jacob have to show me this damn ring. I'm just a 16 year old vampire who's turning 17. I'm not ready to get married! Is it even legal to get married at age 16? Arrrghhhh!! I don't have time for this. The Volturi are coming and I'm just sitting here, speechless.

"Say yes!" Claire and Kim whispered, squealing to each other.

The guys waited anxiously, and so did Jacob. I do love him, don't I?

"Why so early?" I asked, as Jacob sighed.

"I got this ring as soon as I found out you were my imprint. It was my mother's and so was the locket. I just want you to only be mine," Jacob explained.

"But I am yours," I reasoned.

"I know that, but we're not going to age anytime soon. Besides, you're 17 and can marry if you have a parent's permission," Jacob pointed out.

"I'm really 16," I muttered, helplessly.

"You stopped squirming when you were 17," Jacob pointed out.

"But I was changed when I was 16," I reasoned. "Awww...Heck! I'm not arguing with you on this. It's just Edward will never agree to it."

Like hell Edward would ever agree to that. Bella would of course, but not Edward. He wasn't going to agree without a fight.

"The Cullens aren't your real parents, and since your parents are dead, there's no holding back. We can sneak off you know," Jacob winked.

"NO!" everyone exclaimed.

"You two are having a wedding where all of us are going to be there. Screw the bloodsuckers. We're all having the wedding outside of Emily's garden. The Cullens will be dealt with by me," Sam announced.

Everyone looked at me.

"It means a lot to you if we are married isn't it?" I asked, as Jacob nodded.

"I already have my tuxedo. I was about to throw it and the ring away when you changed but I saw how much it was impossible to go on without your soulmate," Jacob answered, as I sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret this Jacob, and I probably won't speak to you until the wedding, but yes. I will marry you, and you all have to be careful with your thoughts around the Cullens. One slip and the wedding's cancelled," I warned. "Oh...Kim, Claire, and Emily can be my bridesmaids right?"

Claire, Kim, and Emily beamed and hugged me.

"Works," Jacob agreed, as he swoop me up and kissed me full on the lips.

Everyone cheered, clapped, whooted, groaned in disgust, or exhaled relieved. I pulled away and excused myself. Jacob stayed behind and I raced back to the mansion. Only 30 seconds left. I raced into the living room and sat down, exhausted. The Cullens glowered at me, but the doorbell rang before they coul say anything. Carlisle answered the door.

"Ahhh...Jane, Felix, Caius, Marcus, and Aro. It is a pleasure to see you again Aro. Welcome. We weren't expecting you to come with Caius and Marcus," Carlisle welcomed, as the five Volturi came into the mansion.

"Yes...It is quite pleasant to see you again Carlisle. After all these years," Aro chirped, as we all bowed before the Volturi.

"You are too kind," Aro smiled, as he motioned us to stand. He approached Edward and Bella first. "My Bella and Edward. I see you stuck true to your word. Edward, you are still he same as ever. Bella, my, you are a beautiful vampire. What is your power Bella?"

"I can teleport and can perform telekinesis. I think my mind had something to do with it. It is very nice to see you again Aro," Bella bowed, curtly.

Aro held Bella's hand and he frowned at something.

"Yes! It is, isn't it. I see you're still immune to me. Alice! You are still cheerful and a joy to see as always. You must've seen us coming," Aro greeted, as Alice curtsied.

"Clearly, Aro," Alice answered, as Aro nodded.

He moved on to Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper. He said Emmett was very strong and a very good protector to the Cullens. He complimented Rosalie on her beauty and how glorious she looked. She smiled and thanked him gratefully. Aro commented on how kind and patient Esme was. Esme smiled and said her her thank you. He then moved on to Jasper, who was reveling at each Volturi. Jasper knelt down as Aro came up to him. Aro commented on how respectful Jasper was and Jasper's eyes looked very honored. I fought the urge to snort.

"Ahhh...Kari Marie Cullen. I finally have the chance to see you again! And you're a vampire! What a pleasant surprise!" Aro exclaimed, excitedly.

Aro reached out his hand, as I bowed and shook his hand, nervously. Aro frowned, as he released my hand. My mind was frantic. What was he planning to do with me?

"Interesting...I can't read your thoughts either. Oh well! Oh! Who are you?" Aro asked, facing Ryu.

"Ryu Cullen sir. I'm Kari's brother," Ryu introduced, respectfully.

"Very pleased to meet you Ryu. So, Kari and Ryu. Did you have any vampire talents when you changed?" Aro asked, as Ryu stiffened.

I knew why of course. He was a hyrid and the Volturi didn't know about the werewolves yet.

"I can heal and talk to animals," I replied, as I frowned.

I wonder if I could still do that though. Caius and Marcus looked uninterested until now. Edward growled at something under his breath.

"I can turn to a wolf," Ryu muttered, as I smirked.

"Very interesting. Jane dear?" Aro called, as Edward looked at Alice.

Her face was in shock. Jane eagerly stepped next to Aro, as he whispered something to her. She nodded as she stepped towards me.

"It's only a test. Kari, could you come up here please?" Aro asked, as Edward grimaced.

I heard about Jane's special talent. She can inflict pain to the mind. Edward knew he couldn't do anything about it, so he waited. Jane flashed her smile towards me, as I got ready. However, I didn't feel any pain at all. Marcus and Caius weren't really impressed at this. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Edward really grimaced this time. I stared at him, panicked.

"Jacob," Edward whispered.

Awwww...CRAP!

"Well, that's a second one that's immune to us. Tell them all why we came here Aro," Caius ordered, impatient.

"We were hoping if you Cullens can join the Volturi," Aro clapped, as we all gasped.

Can we really refuse?

"Kari?" a voice called.

Damn! Jacob...

"Excuse me for a second," I excused, as I raced to the front door. Jacob was waiting, sternly. "What Jake? I begged you not to come!"

"That's when bad things happen. Now what's going on?" Jacob asked.

"The Volturi are here. Please leave. They won't hesitate to kill you. Go Jake!" I whispered, desperately. However, Jacob wasn't alone. Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and Sam were all there. "What now?"

"We decided to confront the Cullens about the engagement. Jacob's idea. Anyways, we'll handle the Votori," Quil announced, winking at me. "Guess who's your best man?"

"Who's at the door Kari, dear?" Aro asked, peacefully.

If Aro sees the guys, they're dead!

"Act like regular humans," I pleaded, as the five Volturi went to the door.

"Hello. Who are you all?" Aro asked, as the guys all stiffened.

"We're the Cullens' **friends**. You must be their relatives visiting are we right?" Sam asked, as the Volturi nodded.

"You guys are pretty big humans," Felix smirked, as the guys rolled their eyes.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," Aro greeted, as he held out his hand.

Oh no..No, no, no, no.

"Well it's very nice to meet you too, but we just came by to give Kari something for her birthday. We're sorry we can't stay. We better go now. Happy birthday, Kari," Jacob smiled, as the guys left the mansion and hopped into their jeeps and motorcycles. They raced away, as Jacob looked at me anxiously.

"That's very nice of them," Rosalie smiled, as I picked up my present.

We all headed back to the living room. Marcus touched Aro's hand. He frowned slightly, as he looked at me.

"Tell me. What is your relationship towards that boy? The boy who gave you that present?" Aro asked, as I grimaced.

They knew. Before I could reply, Carlisle took Aro's hand. He looked at me, sadly. I looked away. Aro looked mad for the very first time since he got here. He gestured Felix forward. He eyed me, skeptically.

"So...Kari. You're in love with a werewolf?" Aro asked, as everyone grimaced.

"Aro. They known each other when Kari was human. She can't help it," Carlisle protested, as the Volturi looked paler.

"And you allowed her to fall for a filthy dog?" Caius asked, as my hands balled into a fist.

"We can't forbid her love. As long as she's happy, nothing else mattered," Alice protested.

"Felix?" Aro called, disgusted.

"NO! Aro,you can't!" Edward shouted, as he stood in front of me. "She didn't do anything against your rules. She just fell in love."

Ryu growled as he stood in front of me too.

"We don't have time for this. Kill her and let's go home, Felix," Caius ordered, as Felix pushed Edward and Ryu aside. They landed against the window falling out, as Jane tortured Esme, Alice, and Rosalie with her smile. The three screamed painfully, and Marcus and Aro held Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle back. Suddenly, Bella's eyes turned red. She looked at Felix, menacingly, as he suddenly was backing away from us. Aro growled, as he shielded Bella's eyes. Felix was free, as Bella squirmed uselessly in Aro's arms. Ryu turned into a werewolf and launched himself at Felix, but then, Caius cracked Ryu's shoulder. Ryu howled in pain, and I heard Rosalie, Alice, and Esme scream again. I was extremely furious.

"NO!" I shouted, as my birthmark glowed again.

A dragon erupted out of my shoulder and glared at the Volturi. The Volturi all grabbed it and tried to crush it with all their might. Jane tried her gift against it, but it was no use. The dragon engulfed the Volturi and flew away. Seconds later, it came back and went into my mind. It had taken the Volturi back to Volterra and warned them to never come back to the Cullens again unless they want death. All the Cullens looked shocked and relieved except Ryu.

"Kari? Let's go for a walk ok?" Ryu invited, as I panted unevenly.

"Sure bro," I smiled, as I took a walk with him in the forest.

"I have to tell you everything. We're twins as you know. Our dad was killed when our village was attacked. Back then, there were many villages or towns here. He was burned alive. Our mom was a sorceress and you inherited that from her. She threw us in a time portal and here we are. She found me when I was 10 years old. She and I went searching for you. We were about to go to Forks since she sensed you there, but the hybrids attacked. They killed mother, and they spared me. I joined them since I didn't have anywhere to go. I still have always resented them though. When a hybrid bites a boy, he turns into a hybrid. When they bite a girl, she dies. Cody changed me long ago because he saw my potential. You were dying and you would've too if Carlisle didn't bite you. Now, moving onto the sorceress thing. Mom gave the two of us gifts before she tossed us into the time portal. Yours was the gift of the dragon who heals, protects, and talks to living creatures. Mine was the tiger which attacks violently and has good knowledge," Ryu explained, as I frowned.

"No wonder I was so clumsy. Well, thanks for telling me, Ryu," I smiled.

"You believe me?" Ryu asked, as I nodded.

"Of course. You're my brother. If I can't trust you then who can I trust. By the way, I'm getting married," I whispered, as his eyes widens.

"Oi. Ok well I'll be there. Jacob's cool. I can handle a werewolf brother-in-law, and a vampire sister is trouble enough," Ryu grinned, as I stuck out my tongue.

Ryu laughed, as we headed back to the mansion.

"KARI MARIE CULLEN!" Alice shrieked, as I cringed back. Ryu and I entered the mansion, anxiously. "Jacob called. SO YOU WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING US?!"

I held up my left hand. The diamond ring glistened, as the Cullens smacked their foreheads.

"How could we not have seen that?!" Rosalie beamed, as I raised an eyebrow.

"You're all on my side now?" I asked.

"I got over it," Rosalie shrugged, as I smiled.

"Well I'm not!" Emmett and Jasper disagreed.

Alice gave Emmett a PS3, as she looked flirtatiously at Jasper. She kissed Jasper on the lips, as Jasper sighed.

"I'm sold," Emmett shrugged, as he raced upstairs to his room.

"Me too," Jasper smiled, as he hugged Alice.

We all looked at Edward with puppy-dog faces. He sighed.

"There's no stopping this is there?" Edward asked, as I beamed at him.

"But Edward! You're going to walk me up the aisle right? Alice will be my maid-of-honor, and I'll have four bridesmaid. Also, Bella can plan my wedding with Esme because Bella's my mom and can't be my bridesmaid. Oh! My wedding gown! I can borrow Bella's, can I mommy?" I asked, pleadingly.

"NO! We're buying your own wedding gown. That's enough chit-chat. We're going to the wedding gown store. Let's go, now!" Bella urged, as she dragged me to Rosalie's Mercedes.

Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Esme, and I stuffed ourselves into the Mercedes. Rosalie droved me to the mall, as Alice turned up the radio in the shotgun. Esme and Bella were making arrangements, excitedly. I leaned my head against the window. This was going to be a long day.


	18. Wedding Plans

**Jacob's POV**

There was something very strange about those bloodsucking Volturi. What did they want with my Kari? I parked my Rabbit inside the garage and entered Emily's house. Jared and Quil beat me there, as they seemed to be concentrating on something hard too. Suddenly, Emily's doorbell rang. Her voice sounded nervous but still friendly. Jared and Quil were busy with Kim and Claire, so I decided to see who was at the door. To my surprise, it was the Cullens. If I got it right, it was Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

"Ah..Jacob. Do you mind if we have a talk with Jacob alone?" Edward asked, as Emily agreed.

I walked outside and stood in the front lawn. I glowered at them since I sensed that this meeting was not a friendly one.

"Listen dog. We agree to let Kari marry you for her happiness," Jasper started, as I grinned.

"That means a lot. Thanks I think," I replied, but Emmett held up a finger.

"But if you hurt her, we'll kill you. That's a promise," Emmett threatened, glumly.

"Never," I promised, as the three squinted at me.

Jeez...What did I do now?

"Since you're going to be somewhat related to us now, we're going to have to get along better. So let's start over. No more calling us bloodsuckers or leeches. In return, we won't call you dog, pup, or any of that nonsense. Agreed?" Jasper pacified, as I nodded slowly.

What are they up to?

"Ok. Now that thats over with, we have got to do something with that tuxedo of yours. It's too short on you. Kari deserves the best and I'm sure Alice and Rosalie are torturing her with make-up and what-not, so we're going to be torturing you. Measure him Jasper. Emmett, schedule an appointment. Jacob, you need to cut that spiky hair of yours," Edward ordered, as Jasper smirked.

He stretched his meter stick and grinned at me. Emmett took out his phone and started dialing.

"W-W-Wait a minute...What's this about? Hey, don't touch me! You leeches! This isn't funny!" I shouted.

"Didn't I just say no calling us leeches?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow

Meanwhile...

**Kari's POV**

"No more dresses and gowns...I'm tired. We already tried on twenty of them. Come on Alice!!" I groaned, but she kept on throwing different dresses into the fitting room.

Bella and Esme ditched me to go buy pink and white decorations. Rosalie went off to buy make-up and hair products. Alice and I were stuck with the wedding gown. Alice was also in charge of accessories. Great...I had no say in my own wedding. I slumped back and tried on the teny-first wedding gown. It was white with white sparkling stars scattered evenly to the bottom of the dress. The dress was strapless, and of course, the dress was puffy with a bow around the waist. It looked just perfect on me. The dress came with a veil too. The veil had a crown so I was set. For the first time in my life, I felt like a princess. The funny thing was, I enjoed the feeling. I came out of the room, as Alice waited smugly.

"You saw this in your vision didn't you?" I asked, as Alice smiled.

"Yep," Alice replied.

"And you made me wear all those other dresses to test if I made the right choice?" I asked, as Alice laughed, "Yep."

"I hate you, but I can't help but love you," I smirked.

"I know. Now change and let's pay for it. After this, we're buying the shoes," Alice grinned, as I shrugged.

Alice seemed smug at something. I raised an eyebrow. This was not going to be good. I changed and handed her the gown.

"We're buying the shoes in Italy of course," Alice smiled, as she ran off to pay.

I got tired of yelling at Alice, and I knew I couldn't change her mind. Alice was flying to Italy to buy me Italian shoes. Esme, Bella, and Rosalie met up with us in the front of the mall. Bella and Esme had roses, ribbons, balloons, tablecloth, bows, stars, and so much more decorations. They were beautiful, I'll admit. Also, Rosalie bought a lot of make-up, shampoos, and conditioners. She smirked as I gawked at how many bas she had.

"This would be so much more fun if I knew where the dog was going to take you on the honeymoon," Alice pouted, as I stuck out my tongue.

"Let me see the gown. Let me see the gown!" Bella begged, as Alice showed her the beautiful wedding dress. Bella and Rosalie squealed, as Esme beamed.

"What? The theme is stars right?" I asked, staring at Esme and Bella.

"It is now," Bella chirped, as I groaned.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"No! You're going to help Rosalie and I find our dresses as bridesmaid and maid-of-honor. This is so awesome! I get to be maid-of-honor twice now!" Alice chirped.

"Not to mention ours too," Bella smiled, as I rubbed my forehead. It was going to be a VERY long day.

I wonder how Jacob's doing. He's probably chilling with his pack picking the bestman and make Seth be the ringboy or something. How wrong I was...


	19. Epilogue

**Idk if I should continue Imprinting since Breaking Dawn came out. Anyways, I can't believe how similar Kari is to Renesmee. Bella and Edward were their parents, they're half vampires, and Jake imprinted on them. lol. Also, the Volturi's came for them. wow...anyways, here it is. The epilogue!**

Finally, the day of the wedding arrive. It wasn't helping or relaxing when Alice decorated the mansion with satrs and flowers. It wasn't helping at all when I found out that werewolves and vampires were in the same room, and it wasn't helping when Bella told me that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had decided to dress up Jacob. It also didn't help when Ryu told me I was a witch like my mom and a vampire so I'm basically half. So that means I can have a child? Well, like it matters. So that was why I didn't stink to the wolves either.

"Alice! No more make-up!" I hissed, but Rosalie ignored me as she put mascara on my eyelashes.

Alice gave me the veil, as Edward waited outside for me. Jacob had somehow gotten along with the Cullens. My bridesmaid was Rosalie, Kim, and Emily. Alice was my maid-of-honor.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, as my heart beated. "You look so beautiful. Jacob would be drooling."

I scowled as Edward held my arms. The music started as my bridesmaid and maid-of-honor walked in front. Edward and I steadily walked along the beat of the music. I soon saw Jacob and almost tripped if it wasn't for Edward. My eyes bulged. Jacob looked so glorious, and when he saw me he gawked. I didn't have a chance to look at myself but from Jake's expression I looked quite pretty. Edward and I finally arrived to the front. Everyone gazed and sighed as they saw me. Embry and Quil gave me a thumbs up, and Ryu smiled. He just happened to be Jacob's best man. Soon, the wedding started. I had no idea who the preacher was but it didn't matter. Jacob and I were near the altar gazing at each other. Soon, it was time for the 'I do' part.

"Do you Jacob Black take Kari Marie Cullen to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart?" he asked.

Jacob looked at me and I felt like I was about to faint any moment. He was so handsome….I had to thank Jasper, Emmett, and Edward later.

"I do," Jacob replied, as my heart skipped a beat.

It was my turn now.

"And do you Kari Marie Cullen take Jacob Black to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you apart?" he asked, as I huffed.

"I do," I replied, with no doubts.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Does anyone here think that these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor stated, and I got ready for the kiss. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jacob held my chin as he pressed his lips on mine. The kiss was soft but comfortable. I didn't want it to end, but Edward cleared his throat. Jacob finally released me and everyone clapped and cheered.

"You're all mine now," Jacob whispered, as I sighed.

"Forever," I agreed, as Jacob hugged me.

**6 years later**

Jacob sat down on my bed along with Amy and Johnathan Black. The two were fraternal twins and only 1 and 2 months years old. Amy had my hair and every feature except her eyes, which resembled Jacob. Johnathan looked like Jacob except his eyes were mine.

"Momma?" Amy asked, as I looked at her.

"Yes baby?" I asked.

"Momma, are you pregnant?" Amy asked, as if she was all grown up.

Half-vampires and half witchlings were super smart for some reason. Johnathan was a hybrid much to our surprise.

"Yep. What do you think we should name her or him?" Jacob asked, as he hoisted Johnathan on his shoulders.

"Kira Black!" Amy suggested, playing her lego.

"Jaycob Jr.!" Johnathan clapped, playfully.

Jacob and I gaped at Johnathan, incredulously. Did he just speak?? Omigosh, my Johnathan's first word!! The album also had a picture of the two of them walking for the first time.

"Omigosh, get the album Jake!" I squealed, as Jacob wrote Johnathan's first word.

Jacob Jr was scribbled beneath Johnathan's name, and the word Momma was scribbled under Amy's name.

"Pudding!" Johnathan clapped again, giggling.

The mood was over.

"Sure thing baby," I smiled, as I got up.

However, Jacob pushed me gently down.

"You're pregnant, don't move. I'll get it," Jacob grinned, as he kissed my belly. "Love you Jacob."

Then, Jacob hoisted Johnathan to his shoulders and went into the kitchen.

"I still think it's a girl, mommy," Amy betted, as I laughed.

"Me too, honey," I smirked, as Amy laid next to me.

**6 months later...**

Jacob held our baby and his face was full of joy. Dammit it was a boy. I owe him 50 bucks now...

"Jacob Jr. Black," Jacob said, cuddling the baby.

Jacob Jr. giggled, instead of crying, just like Amy and Johnathan. Amy and Johnathan were jumping up and down wanting to see the baby. Jacob placed him on my arms, as his hands reached to my cheek. His touch was so warm...He giggled. Jacob looked like Jacob..and me. His face was as goofy as Jacob, and his hair and eyes were like mine.

**A year later...**

"Jacob? Would you like some milk?" I asked, cooing the baby.

Jacob Jr. clapped his hands and reached impatiently for the bottle. Jacob sucked the milk as I laid him in his crib. Jacob hugged me from behind. He kissed my lips, as I quickly pulled away.

"There are children present," I scowled, playfully as Jacob Sr. pouted.

"Hey there little guy," Jacob cooed, as he picked him up. "Are you done with the milk? We're visiting Granny Bella."

I laughed as did the two Jacobs.

"Dadda!" Jacob Jr. spoke.

Silence...I squealed as I rushed downstairs for the album. Jacob was beaming proudly. I scribbled the word Dadda and took a picture of my two precious Jacobs.

"My little Jake is so smart! Say momma!" I pleaded.

"M-M- Momma," Little Jacob babbled, as I beamed.

Suddenly, there was a crash in the twins room.

"He did it!"

"She did it!"

Jacob and I rolled my eyes. The mood was over. Jacob handed me Little Jake and he raced to the twins room. Here we go...


End file.
